runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Flatpack
Flatpack items zijn meubilair items die gebouwd kunnen worden met de Construction skill, ze worden gemaakt op een Workbench in de Workshop van een Player-owned house (POH). Op een standaard Wooden workbench kunnen alle flatpack items van level 1 tot 20 worden gemaakt, terwijl op de beste workbench, een Bench with a lathe, alle flatpack items gemaakt kunnen worden. Mits je het nodige level hebt. Niet bankbiljet flatpack items kunnen geconstrueerd worden zonder in Building mode in een Player-owned house te zijn (je hebt wel een hamer nodig!). Op een workbench, is dezelfde hoeveelheid hout en mogelijk nails nodig om de item te construeren als wanneer het op een hotspot in het huis gebouwd wordt. Niet van alle items kunnen flatpacks gemaakt worden. Over het algemeen kunnen stoelen, tafels, kledingkasten and speelgoed dozen als flatpacks gemaakt worden. Het voordeel van het maken van flatpack items is dat het niet nodig is om in Building mode te gaan als je de player-owned house in gaat, en het items hoeft niet weggehaald te worden van de hotspot om het opnieuw te bouwen. Terwijl ze wel ruilbaar zijn, wordt er niet veel geruild in flatpack items en zijn ook niet veel geld waar in de general store. Elke construction speler met een hoog level kan het items voor zijn huis zelf maken, terwijl een construction speler met een laag level dingen moeten kopen die ze nog niet kunnen bouwen. Bijvoorbeeld een level 42 bouwer bouwt een Costume room in zijn/haar huis en koopt dan een level 50 Toy box als flatpack van een bouwer met een hoger level. De level 42 bouwer mag dan de flatpack Toy box in zijn of haar huis zetten in Building mode door de flatpack op een Toy box hotspot te gebruiken, Ook al is de eigenaar van het huis nog geen level 50. Het meest voorkomende flatpack item is de carved oak table. Een speler die een staff of air of beter draagt en earth en law runes heeft, een hamer en een zaag, mag 24 oak planks per keer meebrengen naar het huis, bouwt dan 4 carved oak tables als flatpacks in de workshop en krijgt dan 360 experience per tafel, ofterwijl 1,440 construction experience per keer. De speler teleporteert dan naar Camelot (of Seers' Village) om de bank te gebruikt en terug te teleporteren of gebruikt ring of duelling om de bank te gebruiken en teleporteert dan terug of loopt naar de bank en terug (dit is het makelijkst als het huis in Yanille staat). Een andere optie als je carved oak tables maakt, is om geld en genoteerde oak planks mee te nemen en het hebben van een bediende om ze te ontnoteren. Het geld wordt gebruikt om de bediende te betalen na acht bank ontnotatie trips. Nadat je alle opdrachten in de Fremennik Diary hebt voltooid, zal Advisor Ghrim al je flatpacks kopen en het geld in de schatkist van je koninkrijk doen, maar hij koopt ze alleen als je je Fremennik Sea Boots 3 draagt. Werkbank typen : Flatpack items Stoelen met leuningen * Room: Parlour : Boekenkasten * Room: Parlour, Quest Hall, Study or Dungeon : Biervaten * Room: Kitchen : Keukentafels * Room: Kitchen : Eettafels * Room: Dining Room : Eetbankjes * Room: Dining Room or Throne Room : Bedden * Room: Bedroom : Dressers * Room: Bedroom : Kledingkasten * Room: Bedroom : Klokken * Room: Bedroom : Cape rekken * Room: Costume Room : Magische kledingkasten * Room: Costume Room : Armour kisten * Room: Costume Room : Treasure trail kisten * Room: Costume Room : Kostuumdozen * Room: Costume Room : Speelgoeddozen * Room: Costume Room : en:Flatpack Categorie:Construction